


the end of the world

by apolloreyes



Series: G-Swap [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cause he and joshua are swapped too, for reference gman and gordon are swapped in this au, just two husbands hanging out during the end of the world, tommys chillin in the mixology lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloreyes/pseuds/apolloreyes
Summary: When Tommy imagined the end of the world, he never thought he’d be spending it eating surprisingly decent food from meal packets while playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo Switch that he always sneaks into work with him with his husband. The end of the world isn’t actually that bad, come to think of it.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Series: G-Swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	the end of the world

“Dear, it’s almost 11 AM, time to wake up.”

Tommy feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He huffs and puts the pillow over his head. “You don’t- You never let me have anything,” he fake-complains, muffled laughing coming from under the pillow.

“I’m sorry, I thought  _ we _ agreed on trying to maintain some kind of schedule,” Darnold teases, softly shoving his husband.

Tommy weakly tries to shove him back. He removes the pillow from his head. “Don’t worry, I’m just- I’m getting up. Gimme a few more minutes.”

“Alright, but if I come back and you’re still asleep, I won’t hesitate to drag you off the couch myself.” He kisses Tommy on the temple. “It’s your turn to make breakfast, remember?”

“How could I? Considering you wouldn’t- you kept reminding me before we went to bed,” he teases.

Darnold shrugs. “Just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t forget, that’s all,” he defends before exiting through the door to the Mixology lab’s main room.

Tommy sits up, trying to wake up before actually starting his day. As much as he complains, it’s nice to have some kind of routine. Some normalcy during the end of the world. It’s probably been a week and a half? Maybe almost two weeks? He admits he hasn’t exactly been counting the days. Darnold probably knows. He’s better at that sort of stuff.

You know, when he imagined the end of the world, he never thought he’d be spending it eating surprisingly decent food from meal packets while playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo Switch that he always sneaks into work with him with his husband. The end of the world isn’t actually that bad, come to think of it.

At least after the first day.

The first day was the worst of it.

He remembers the exact moment everything went down. He wasn’t even supposed to be in Darnold’s lab. He was just visiting and offered to help with his work, since his intern, Joshua Coomer, was currently across the property viewing the Xen crystal test. He hopes Joshua is ok.

And his dad, too. And Benrey. He doesn’t like to think about just how many people he cares about were right at the center of everything. He doesn’t want to think about how if people this far away from it all were dying, then the chances of the people at the center getting out and surviving…

They weren’t very large, to say the least.

They were talking about something so inconsequential, Tommy doesn’t even remember it. Then they were interrupted by this ear piercing sound. He assumes it was an alarm, but at the time all Tommy could think was ‘This noise is loud and bad. If it doesn’t stop I’m going to have a panic attack and/or a meltdown.’ Obviously much less coherently, but the same general idea was there. As horrible as that moment was, Tommy can’t help but smile when remembering how, after making sure the doors to the lab were bolted shut and locked to the fullest extent, he sat down next to Tommy, currently curled up against the wall and covering his ears, and just… held him, rubbing his back and kissing his head and promising it would be over soon.

He doesn’t like to think about what would’ve happened if he’d been in the rocket science department. Alone. With no way of defending himself

But it did stop soon. The alarm at least. But that wasn’t the end of it. There was the screaming.  _ God _ , there was so much screaming. Part of Tommy feels guilty about not letting others know there was a safe place in the mixology lab, but… he was paranoid. What if they let in a scientist and right behind him was an alien? And Darnold wouldn’t be able to lock the door in time and the alien would get in and-

Deep breaths, Tommy, don’t think about what  _ could’ve _ happened. It didn’t happen. He and Darnold are safe. And that’s what matters.

Tommy stretches his arms and gets off the couch. Darnold’s currently sitting in their makeshift gaming setup, reading a textbook- not just any textbook, of course, but one of the many written by him. Tommy always loved that about him. Darnold is one of the smartest men in the world, and he  _ knows _ it. 

“So, what would your m- his highness like for breakfast?” Tommy teases, making his way over to the counter. “We got- We have synthetic toast, synthetic pancakes, synthetic raisin bran, synthetic oatmeal-”

“Toast sounds fine to me.” Darnold flashes him a smile,  _ God he’s so handsome _ , Tommy can’t help but think. “I’ve got something planned for dinner tonight, wouldn’t want to spoil our appetites.”

“That’s not fair!” Tommy pretends to complain. “Now- Now you’ve got me excited!” He laughs, getting out the toast meal packets. “Do I at least get any hints?”

“Nope!” Darnold laughs. “I’m not spoiling the surprise.” He pauses for a moment. “No matter how much you beg. And your puppy eyes won’t work on me.”

“I didn’t know the mixology department was also working on mind reading.”

“Not from the mixology department. It’s from the newest department, called ‘being married for three years and dating for two more’.”

Tommy sticks his tongue out at Darnold, causing the latter to laugh. “I’m not that predictable.”

“You’re the one who accused me of mindreading, not me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
